


The Children are Cattle

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Youth Group is Wild [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Pining, mikey and pete are complete idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey shook his head and laughed slightly, “It took me less then twenty minutes to get every kid in here chanting the word 'dick.' Wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Hey, look on the bright side! At least no one is dead!” Pete grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Children are Cattle

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more context to this, read the first chapter of Must Have Done Something Right (the main fic of the Youth Group is Wild series)

Pete ran into the empty nursery, dragging Mikey along behind him. When he finally stopped walking, Mikey laughed and shoved him.

“You dick! I can't believe you're making me help you with nursery duty.”

Pete grinned, “What? There's no way I could do this by myself, Mikey! I need back up, and you know it.”

Mikey rolled his eyes, “Okay, fine, that's true. You'd probably end up burning the church down if you were by yourself.”

“Exactly! I'm glad you understand!” Pete laughed.

A woman and a young girl came in right then. The woman smiled at Pete and said, “Good morning! Where do I sign her in?”

Pete smiled back and handed her a clipboard, “Good morning to you, too. And here will be fine.”

She nodded and wrote down her name and her daughter's name, before handing the clipboard back to Pete and smiling at him, “Take good care of Sally here.”

Mikey nodded at her with a smile, “We'll try, ma'am.”

She kissed Sally on the top of the head and said, “Be good, honey.” then left.

Mikey kneeled down in front of Sally and smiled, “So, Sally, right? I'm Mikey, nice to meet you.”

One by one, the rest of the children were dropped off and the room was filled. Mikey and Pete sat at the table, watching the kids to make sure nothing bad happened. After a little while, Mikey leaned closer to Pete and whispered, “Are we just supposed to sit and watch them or are we supposed to do something?”

“I have literally not idea. I was just gonna wing it.” Pete replied.

“I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to 'wing it' when it comes to children.”

“Oh shush! No one's dead yet.”

“It's been less then twenty minutes.”

Pete grinned widely, “That's a new record for me.”

Mikey laughed and shoved Pete so he fell off his chair. A kid looked up from the book he was coloring in and said, “I thought you weren't supposed to push people.”

“That doesn't apply when the person is a dick.” Mikey grinned at Pete as he got back on his chair, glaring at Mikey.

“What's a dick?” A girl asked.

“It's like... a jerk? Kind of.” Mikey replied.

“Oh. So Charlie's a dick!” The girl said, pointing at Charlie.

“What? I- no, Charlie is not a dick. Don't call people dicks, Marie.”

“But you called him a dick!” Marie pointed at Pete.

Mikey rolled his eyes, “It's different for me.”

“Why? Why can't I say dick? Charlie's a dick! Charlie's a dick! Dick! Dick! Dick!” Marie grinned.

Soon, all the kids in the room were chanting “dick.” Mikey and Pete looked at each other, half panicking and half trying to hold back laughter.

Mikey shook his head and laughed slightly, “It took me less then twenty minutes to get every kid in here chanting the word 'dick.' Wonderful.”

“Hey, look on the bright side! At least no one is dead!” Pete grinned.

“Yeah, that's true. But we probably should stop them before anyone hears and yells at us.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Pete stood up and clapped his hands together, “Okay, okay, settle down. You don't want us getting your parents, right? I'm sure they wouldn't like this, if they found out about it.”

Most of the kids shut up, only a few still chanting through their giggles. But, Pete was able to quiet them with a look and another warning.

Pete sat back down and grinned at Mikey, “Crisis averted.”

Mikey laughed, “You know, Pete, you're actually pretty good with kids. I think you were exaggerating with the whole 'I'll kill everyone without you' thing.”

Pete shrugged, “I don't know, maybe. I think I just don't trust myself enough, gotta have someone else around to make sure I don't do anything too stupid.”

“Okay, but I was the one who did the stupid thing and you fixed it.”

“That's true, but I still don't trust myself.”

Mikey bumped his leg against Pete's, “It's okay, if you do anything stupid I'll fix it.”

Pete smiled at Mikey, “And vice-versa.”

Mikey looked at Pete for a while, then blushed and looked away when he realized he was staring. He was surprised that Pete hadn't figured it out yet, Mikey wasn't it exactly the most subtle when it came to his crush on Pete. Gerard had ridiculed him many times about how much he stares at Pete. He also was pretty sure that Ray had figured it out, but just hadn't said anything.

But it wasn't Mikey's fault that Pete was so nice to watch. Especially when they were sitting alone in his room, listening to music and laying on his bed. Pete just talking about mundane things, like his dog or soccer, and Mikey watching his mouth, his hands, the way his chest moved when he laughed. Pete could talk for hours about the stupidest shit and Mikey would cling to every word, but also somehow not get any of it.

He almost felt guilty about how he felt about Pete, felt guilty about how he thought about him in the dead of night when everyone was asleep and all he has was his thoughts to keep him company. He felt like he shouldn't think of him like that, they were best friends for God's sake! But he just couldn't help the longing and want for Pete he had.

Mikey was brought out of his thoughts by Pete yelling, “Jesus fucking Christ!” and holding his foot.

“Pete, what happened?” Mikey asked, getting up and walking to where Pete now was.

“I stepped on a Lego and it hurts like Hell.”

“Dude, you shouldn't be cursing like that in front of the kids.” Mikey laughed.

“You were the one who got them chanting 'dick.' Let me live.”

“Yes, but at least I didn't yell 'fuck.' Why are your shoes off anyway?”

Pete shrugged, “I dunno, I just felt like taking them off. Also, you just said fuck, too, so we're even.”

Mikey covered his face with his hand, “Oh my god, we need to stop saying fu- the F word.”

The kids were starting to giggle, so Pete crossed his arms and said, “None of you are allowed to say any of the words we have said, got it?”

Marie raised her hand, “Does that include 'Jesus?'”

Mikey laughed, “Well, not in the context that Pete said it.”

“So we aren't allowed to say 'Jesus fucking Christ?'” Marie grinned.

“Marie, I swear to God, if you say those three words outside of this room I will tell your parents that you're bullying Charlie.”

Her eyes grew wide, “But I'm not!”

“I'm pretty sure calling him a dick many times counts as bullying, Marie.”

Marie crossed her arms and started pouting, but Pete just grinned and said, “Now that that's over, I think it's snack time!”

They got all the kids to sit at the table, with only a little bit of trouble, and handed out the snacks. Once they were done, Mikey and Pete sat together on the floor with their backs leaning on the way. Pete leaned his head on Mikey's shoulder and sighed, “I'm tired.”

Mikey stroked his hair softly, “Me too. I didn't get much sleep again.”

“Mm, me neither. Can I fall asleep? I want to fall asleep.”

“No, sorry, you can't. Gotta look after these kids, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Pete groaned, “Shit, I'm having people over later. Dammit, now I can't go home and nap.”

Mikey leaned his head on Pete's, “You could always cancel, we won't be too upset.”

“Nah, I'll probably be okay. I'll just drink a shit ton of coffee and hope for the best.”

Mikey laughed softly, “That's how I have been able to survive for the past couple years.”

“Yeah, I noticed. You've had permanent coffee breath for the past 3 years straight.”

“Can I please have some more juice?” One of the kids asked.

“Sure! Does anyone else want any more?” Pete asked, standing up and heading to the counter where the juice was.

A few more kids raised their hands and Mikey got up, walking over to help Pete. He poured a few more cups of juice and handed them out to the kids. Mikey accidentally spilled some on his shirt and muttered, “Fucking hell...”

Pete laughed, “Dude, I thought we weren't gonna cuss in front of the kids anymore.”

“Ah shit- I mean... uh... crap? This is hard.” Mikey looked down at his shirt and frowned, rubbing at the wet spot slightly, “Man, now I'm all wet.”

Pete grinned as he replaced the kids spilled juice with a new cup. “You can just take off your shirt, let it dry out on the counter.”

Mikey laughed and rolled his eyes, “Not gonna happen.”

“Why not? You know, I have never seen you shirtless, Mikeyway. I feel like I should have by now, considering we've been friends since we were like, babies.”

Mikey shrugged, “Maybe I just don't like being shirtless in front of other people.”

“Laamme. Being shirtless is fun.”

“Says the darker skinned, athletic kid to the lanky, pale kid.” Mikey rolled his eyes again.

“Listen, that doesn't matter. I haven't always looked this beautiful.”

Mikey scoffed, “Implying you're beautiful.”

“I am very offended, Mikey. I am extremely beautiful, and you know it!” Pete winked at Mikey and he rolled his eyes again. Which, Mikey realized, he had been doing a lot recently. Probably a side affect of his idiot best friend.

His idiot best friend that, Mikey had to remind himself, he had a moon sized crush on. Man, that fact always got in the way of everything.

One of the kids raised her hand and asked, “Can I please go to the bathroom?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Pete walked out of the room with the kid, going towards the bathroom. A few minutes passed, and Pete came back with the girl sitting on his shoulders. They were both grinning, and Mikey smiled, thinking that Pete was actually really good with kids. Also, Mikey had to admit, he looked really fucking cute with kids. He was always grinning and giggling when he was around kids, and Mikey could barely handle it.

Why was someone so amazing standing right in front of him- always hugging and touching and smiling at Mikey, showing that he would never leave Mikey's side, never abandon him- but he couldn't kiss him? This was the worst sort of torture. No knives or needles or chains could compare to loving your best friend, and them not loving you back. At least, not in the same way.

The rest of the time was uneventful, except Pete had to threaten to cal, Charlie's parents in because he kept pulling Marie's hair, but other then that it was smooth sailing. Soon, the kid's parents started picking them up, and Mikey and Pete were left alone with Charlie, who's parents were taking a little longer to get him.

Pete poured Mikey a cup of apple juice and sat down beside him, handing Mikey the cup. Mikey smiled at Pete, then leaned his head back and groaned, “Dude, I'm so tired. I feel like I'm dying. Why is it so hard to sleep?”

Pete nudged Mikey's leg with his foot, “I have no idea, but I feel your pain. Why do we both have fucked up sleeping habits? One of us shouldn't be fucked up, it isn't fair. We have to balance each other out or something.”

Mikey leaned his head on Pete's shoulder, “Well, we haven't crashed and burned yet, so that's good.”

Pete laughed, “Yeah, that's true. Plus, this way, since neither of us can sleep, we can just stay up talking to each other. Better than dealing with our thoughts, right?”

Pete bumped his leg against Pete's, “Exactly. Even if you don't really make sense after 1 AM. It's like your inner poet has been released and it's fucking weird.”

Pete grinned, “I never make sense.”

“Okay, that's true.” Mikey grinned back.

Pete laughed, then leaned forward and said, “I want to color.”

Mikey watched Pete color for a while, occasionally taking sips from the apple juice Pete got him. Pete would stick his tongue out slightly as he concentrated hard on the book. Mikey rested his chin on his hand as he watched Pete, completely enchanted by the way he looked. Eventually, Pete looked up from the book and at Mikey, his lips quirking up into a smirk, asking, “Are you watching me?”

Mikey snapped back to reality and turned crimson, staring at his lap when he replied, “I- uh- yes?”

Pete laughed, “See, I told you I'm beautiful. You can't keep your eyes off of me.”

Mikey rolled his eyes, then got up to pour himself some more juice, since the cup Pete had got for him was now empty. The door to the nursery opened, and Mikey heard Josh say, “Jenna, you dirty, dirty sinner.”

Pete looked up from the coloring book again and asked, “Why is Jenna a dirty sinner?”


End file.
